villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Category talk:Villains who have Died with Honor
Not Necessarily the Same Entirely This is merely a subcategory of Redeemed Villains and Deceased Villains. There are redeemed villains who are still living. There are those who found redemption after death as User:Overseer80 mentioned about Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno). I say this category stays, because this is reserved for redeemed villains who actually died trying to undo the evil they've created and/or to protect loved ones. --DragonDude83 (talk) 16:10, February 15, 2014 (UTC) It's against the rules to remove the deletion tag. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 19:17, February 15, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Can you give me reasons why the category is unneeded? Even an honorable user like Overseer80 can see that it's an acceptable category. --DragonDude83 (talk) 19:26, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I think it should stay personally. But the admins don't seem to see it that way. Perhaps if you shared your thoughts with one of the other admins you could convince them. I don't think this talk page is doing anything for helping your case. Overseer80 (talk) 06:14, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I posted a message on Balthus Dire's wall. --DragonDude83 (talk) 06:16, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Obviously, everyone here has a point. Some of my fave villains here like Lucy, Darth Vader, Doc Oct & Itachi are under this category because obviously, they are admirable for what they did that is why I like them so much. This category also shows that some villains still has good on them & the primary reason why they have many fans alike. I also want this page to stay but I don't want to argue with an admin in fear of getting blocked. (Swoobatman (talk) 01:51, February 17, 2014 (UTC)) Honestly I don't see much point in it either since we have Redeemed and Deceased villains, classifying and relating pages via this seems a waste as a category, the name is also too long (I my opinion). But it does no harm, it repeats points of previous pages without adding anything new, but it does not undercut any other categories or the villains themselves. If anything a-lot of villains were ONLY "redeemed" because they decided to die with honor, Kuja, for example, utter prick, no redeeming qualities, but decided to go out as less than a douche-bag since he had nothing left to lose or gain. But if the category is to stand out as it's own, does that mean we can replace Redeemed Villain for Died with Honor? Again keeping Kuja as an example, can redeemed be taken off since his "redemption" was just him empathizing with Zidane? If that sort of thing can be applied to keep Redeemed Villains from getting spammed with such specific qualifiers I think it could provide a real function. Mesektet (talk) 13:39, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Complete Monsters (or not) who accepted their fate then... Naraku began to die with honor near the end of Final Act What about of Shen of Kung fu Panda (not a complete monster)? Please stop adding the Toy animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 to this catagory. They didn't die with honor, their deaths weren't even on-screen.DittoGamers (talk) 19:48, July 27, 2015 (UTC)